A Simple Case of Introduction
by Lillian P
Summary: AU. A new student came to Forks High School. She had been attending for a while now and nobody ever noticed until Edward Cullen literally ran into her. And it was just his luck that his mate was a boy in a girl's body. FemHP/EC
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: This is my first HPxTwilight crossover. I don't know if I've got them in character since I'm using a femHP and isn't that familiarize with the Twilight series (though, I did read the book) so it will mostly be AU, not strictly following Twilight plot. Anyways, my inspiration for this is due to the fantastic stories of this crossover that I've read and they're amazing. I just realize recently how easy it is to incorporate the two stories together. Anyways, I just want to try my hand out in this and if this gets numerous positive feedbacks, I'll decide to expand on it.

Though, to be fair, this isn't a simple 'she's my mate so I already like/love her'. I know that for a vampire, it's in their instinct to dominate and claim. But since in this relationship, one is a witch and human, I'll put a twist into that theory. Anyway, I very much believe in getting to know someone first before setting your heart out after him/her. But that's just me.

I put it under the genre of **Humor**but it's mostly because I'm trying to make this a lighthearted fic since I've already read dozens with angst and I think I've already got enough of that from Twilight (no offense). Sure, Harry will always bear some grief and pain due to the war and its loss but he's trying to move on with life since Voldemort had already taken away what was left of it.

Anyways, like I said, I just want to try my hand into this crossover. If it doesn't work out, I'll find something that I can work with then.

**Warning: **There will be some **hints** of FemSlash. (This isn't going to be all about it, just _part_ of the plot, I apologize for not putting it sooner for those readers who hated reading about it).

**Pairing(s):** FemHarryPotter/EdwardCullen, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett, Esme/Carlisle, Ben/Angela (These are the pairings for now, there will be more later on).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) or Twilight (Stephenie Meyer)

* * *

Chapter I

.

.

Edward Cullen gripped the edge of the desk tightly.

He avoided breathing as much as possible and leaned away from the new student's direction. His mind had already conjured up several measures in how to lure the human away and drink her blood until she was just an empty husk. This has never happened to him before. There had been different instances in the past when one individual's scent had stood out in his senses and he had learned to tune it out.

But for some reason, this was very different. This human's blood literally sang to him and he swallowed the venom that pooled into his mouth almost desperately. He remembered Carlisle telling him about this when they had been forced to move from France when Emmett almost lost control due to a specific human.

A _singer_.

He remembered berating his brother about self-control and he felt like a hypocrite now that he was in the other male's position.

It didn't help that the human kept looking in his direction confusedly. And her heartbeat was so loud that he was almost tempted to cover his ears. The blood flowing in her veins and the sweet, _appetizing_ scent that called out to him. It was maddening.

Not being able to read her mind at all was only adding to his growing list of frustrations the longer he had to endure her company.

The creaking sound that resulted from gripping the desk too tightly was left unheard as he glared in front of him, willing the time to move quicker.

He didn't know for how long he could keep hold of his control and he didn't want to risk the safety of his family if he decided to feast upon this clueless human's blood. His breath hitched when she leaned closer to him to get a clearer view of his expression and he regretted the action as soon as he had done it.

He turned away almost violently as he covered his nose and mouth with his right hand. The scent was so strong that if the human dared to lean closer again, he would kill her. It was his instincts talking now no matter how much he berated himself in his mind. Couldn't the foolish human take a hint that he didn't want to interact with her or even be in her presence. Thankfully, the human _could_ take a hint and moved her chair slightly just a bit away from him.

When the stupid bell finally rang, he sprang from his seat gladly and he didn't care if the humans took note of his speed as he made his hasty retreat.

Just as he reached the doorway, he unknowingly collided with someone.

That in itself was enough to make him pause since heightened vampiric senses meant that they could move through a crowd of people without even touching anyone, no matter the distraction since it was an instinct to avoid human contact.

As he exited the classroom, he looked at the human he bumped into. It was a girl and she was crouched on the ground, hurriedly picking up the papers which she had dropped from the supposed collision. For a moment, he forgot about Isabella Swan and looked at the small girl in dumbfounded confusion. Her face wasn't familiar but something within him recognized her vaguely. As if she was one of the everyday students that he dismissed without thought. But even those, he recalled their faces out of sheer habit.

And it was baffling that none of their classmates were rushing to help the girl when, normally, the male population were looking for an opportunity to get closer to their counterparts.

His eyes stared at the people that went past her crouched form, as if they didn't notice her, and listened to their thoughts as to what their reasons would be. Bullying wasn't actually common in this school and that prevented pariahs from ever forming. Even if there were a couple of loners, students' minds took notice of them.

'...Joey's party this Saturday...'

'...wonder what Bella likes for a date...'

'...really dislike biology...'

'...what crawled up Cullen's ass? Bella didn't do anything...'

The statement about him didn't bother him since his family had always been under the student population's scrutiny. But his confusion intensified when he discovered that the others really did _think_ that no one was there on the ground. Edward also realized that he couldn't really recall anything about this girl, despite recognizing her presence only like a passing thought.

Choosing his course of action impulsively, considering how he was in danger of losing control earlier, he crouched in front of the unknown human and helped in gathering the fallen papers. She froze as he handed her the stack that he had quickly collected and her head snapped up so fast from its lowered position that he almost flinched in surprise. Wide green eyes stared at him in surprise and in almost shock.

Her thoughts were hazy as if he was hearing them from a faraway distance. And it was racing from the rapid words that he couldn't make out.

He tensed when Swan moved past them without a glance as he concentrated on the girl in front of him, thankful that nothing drastic happened. But for some reason, he didn't register the appetizing scent of Swan's blood.

She was small, he estimated her near to Alice's height with a slightly taller build, and petite. Dressed in a casual long sleeved green turtleneck sweater and black tight-fitting jeans and brown ankle-length boots. Her skin was pale, but not deathly so, with a pretty face and long, quite messy, hair that reached her waist as if she didn't always bother combing it. But her eyes were captivating and he found himself staring at them longer than necessary.

When her eyes avoided his gaze, he would have blushed at his inattention if he could.

"Uh, thanks," She mumbled hesitantly as she avoided looking at him. Her voice held an accent that he wasn't able to immediately place.

"You're new?" Edward questioned as they stood up, with her balancing the stack of papers in one arm.

She shook her head.

"Attended since last November," She stated slowly as if she was considering if answering his question was worth it. "I got to go, excuse me," She said quietly as she made to walk around him.

But he was faster and quickly grabbed her wrist.

Those wide green eyes snapped up to meet his dark ones once again.

"I don't recall ever seeing you," He commented lowly with a hint of incredulity, there was something off about this situation and how the students weren't aware of her earlier. New students usually garnered a lot of attention, like how Swan had students flocking to her at almost every opportunity. And this girl was by no means unattractive to be avoided so it mystified him that no one had noticed the presence of a new face, even in the whole town of Forks, student or not.

Her brow creased as her nose wrinkled in annoyance. She forcibly pulled her hand away from his hold and took a step back away from him. Her eyes narrowed at him suspiciously as her hold over the papers tightened considerably.

"I'm just someone forgettable," She declared quietly and slowly, as if she was embedding the words into his memory.

With that, she quickly whirled around and walked away from him. He stared at her retreating back thoughtfully and now recalled the British lull in her accent. Then, he remembered why he was hurrying in the first place and swiftly made his way to the parking lot where his Volvo was waiting for him. He grimaced as he saw the slight dent and scratch at the front of his car and growled lowly when he remembered that he still wasn't able to discern who was responsible for the damage that appeared last week.

Slinking into the driver's seat as he opened the door, he gripped the steering wheel and banged his head on it. What would he do now that his singer had appeared in school?

It wouldn't be until later when he drove towards home with his siblings that he would realize some important details.

One, there had been a black Lamborghini Gallardo parked next to his silver Volvo in the parking lot a while ago. Two, he couldn't fully read the unknown girl's thoughts earlier. And three, her scent had overpowered his singer's scent (he didn't comprehend it at first because he was so relieved of not losing control), it smelled of lilacs and vanilla. And not once did he think of consuming her blood.

He almost thought about heading to Alaska when he was reminded of his singer.

Then, he realized that he couldn't if he wanted to know what was going on with that stupid unknown girl.

.

.

.

Harrisa Lily Potter, or "Harry" as she had grown up in, was panicking as she discreetly watched Cullen drive away with his siblings. She cringed when she saw the damage that she had inflicted upon his car.

She was still just learning to cope with driving a car and a resulting wrong move about reversing and parking her car one Monday morning last week had caused it. She had been in a hurry and was only able to cast a 'Reparo' charm on her Lamborghini at the last moment. Then she remembered the silver Volvo that she had accidentally hit and became frustrated when she remembered that it belonged to Edward Cullen. Thankfully, he still couldn't tell who was the culprit and she would be happy if it would remain that way.

Though, now, her mind was racing about what happened earlier.

When she came to Forks, Washington last October as Harrisa Evans, she had been able to blend in with the people using several modified series of Notice-me-not and muggle-repellent charms (the same being applied to her house and car). People could recall her but they would ignore her and the repellent charms were just mild enough for them not to outright avoid her but just not to outright confront or seek her. It would wear off with time as if she had always been there.

Though, when she enrolled (what was Hermione bloody thinking), she had to lessen its effect to the school staff since she didn't want them forgetting or ignoring her grades.

It also helped in keeping away hormonal male teenagers. The mere thought was enough to make her shudder violently in disgust. Just because she was now a girl didn't mean that she now tolerated their advances towards her newly discovered gender. If anything, she still eyed the female parts with admiration and a bit of perverse curiosity when she had still been a boy, or when she still thought of herself as a boy. She hadn't even thought about any boys in the hormonal or romantic or anything beyond platonic sense.

This started during her 15th birthday when Gringotts had sent her a correspondence regarding her coming of age. It was when she had received _that_ letter, a letter of apology from Lily Potter.

Apparently, James Potter's parents, purebloods that they were, didn't tolerate him marrying a muggleborn. That, Harry didn't know and it had been a surprise. If her father really planned to marry her mother, it had been under the condition that they produced a male heir. But then, _she_ was born and she understood. Lily had performed some obscure blood magic that temporarily masked her true gender and somehow temporarily made her a boy which had been washed away the moment that she turned fifteen.

The goblins had provided her with her real birth certificate, bearing the name of _Harrisa Lily_ instead of the Harry James which she had grown up in. Thankfully, her true name could still be shortened to still be called "Harry", for she loved the name, or nickname.

She took note that even in both genders, she bore the name of her parents. And it made her happy. But it horrified her to know that she had been a girl all along when she had grown up as a bloody boy her whole life. Though, she understood her mother's plight. Her parents didn't want to disclose her gender since the elder Potters might have to send her away until Lily and James were able to create a male heir. And there was the fact that she just couldn't stay mad at her deceased mother for much longer.

In fact, when she had gone back to Hogwarts, she still refused to disclose her true gender and proceeded to attend under protections of glamours and illusions. Attention as the Boy-Who-Lived was enough, but being proclaimed as the Girl-Who-Lived instead would have amassed confusion and maybe an uproar.

If she knew what being a girl meant, she might have chosen to remain as a boy.

It was a bloody pain in the arse. She now had to deal with breasts that weren't there from the beginning, menstruation that was uncomfortable on a whole other level with accompanying terrifying mood swings, high pitched voice that made her cringe, clothes that Hermione and Ginny insisted that she wore, and not to mention the attention she now garnered from most of the blokes that she now encountered when she chose to remove the male disguise.

The last one made for a rather awkward deal. When she had finally transformed back into a girl, it was in a time when she was still smitten after Cho Chang. And to Hermione's horror and Ron's amusement, even as a girl, Harry still had a major crush after the Ravenclaw girl. It was one of the reasons Hermione didn't approve of it after she and Chang had kissed under a mistle toe just before Christmas break.

It also made for a major letdown during sixth year. Harry knew that Ginny fancied her even before they came to Hogwarts. But when Harry finally began to take notice of her, Ginny had been rather straightforward that she didn't swing _that_ way and would rather be best friends with her. Harry might have been a girl physically and physiologically but she was a boy mentally through and through. In fact, she had even fancied Tonks before the metamorphmagus got married to Remus.

No one could fault her, though, since Harry had been a boy for the first fifteen years of her life.

It was ridiculous and _outrageous_.

And that was one of the major reasons why she didn't want to stand out in Forks. She was already having a hard time enough as it was, blending in with muggles when she had spent the last six to seven years of her life isolated in the Wizardry World. Not to mention, Hermione got this bright idea to enrol her in muggle High School in order to 'catch up' with studies, like how the bushy haired witch had done back in England with a very much reluctant Ronald Weasley.

Harry had accepted it only at the knowledge that her redheaded best friend was suffering as much as she did.

But things changed when Cullen had bumped into her. Usually, even when people bumped into her, the charms worked spectacularly and she was thankful for its power for her to remain obscure in the eyes of people.

Then that prat had destroyed her anonymity when he approached her and actually _talked_ to her.

Harry knew from the very first week that she attended Forks High School that the Cullens were a coven of vampires. But since she didn't receive any news about any disappearances or mysterious deaths within the town, she had let it go. Though, she was very careful to avoid their bunch as much as possible. They were barking mad, in her opinion, to be attending a school full of humans and she was already off her rocker for still attending when dangerous vampires were within vicinity.

Though, it might have something to do with how she had drooled after Rosalie Hale for a while until Harry discovered about Emmett Cullen.

After that, she had made sure that her notice-me-not and repellent charms were strongest when around the vampires. So, she couldn't understand why Edward Cullen was able to take outright notice of her person a while ago. Her inner Moody was already screaming about thousands of ways to die by way of vampire means.

Well, on another note, she was very much irritated and annoyed with Cullen. The smarmy git had been glaring and absolutely rude to the new student. Whom Harry found really, _really_ attractive and kind of cute. The girl hadn't even spoken to the vampire and the bloke seemed to be on the verge of tearing the poor girl's throat. It was injustice and well, suspicious. She wondered if it had anything to do on how Cullen became aware of her.

Now though, Harry pondered if she needed to expand her own circle within the school. She only had Ben Cheney as a friend because the boy was a wizard who graduated from the local magical school in Seattle. The charms wore off eventually to people who recognized her as a fellow magic user. It also helped that the boy didn't like her that way as he was very smitten by Angela Weber and wasn't inclined to ask too many questions.

Though, for her friend's sake, she might befriend Angela in order to get the two closer. On Harry's side, it was like Hermione and Ron over again minus the constant arguments.

Ben had dubbed her as a "paranoia-induced, claustrophobic, crazy woman", though the boy should've lain off the 'claustrophobic' part since she only disliked attention, not necessarily crowds or enclosed spaces, _much_. She would admit that she was a paranoid person though but it saved her life a couple of times.

Speaking of which, Ben was taking too long and she needed to get home in order to take Orion out for a walk. The poor red Siberian Husky was growing restless being confined in her backyard.

It wasn't until after ten minutes when a blushing Ben Cheney finally joined her.

"Hey, Harry," Ben panted, face flushed as he leaned on his knees. "Thanks for waiting," He uncomfortably scratched the back of his head.

"I wouldn't be too confident about that, mate," She grinned as she opened the door to the driver's seat of her beloved Lamborghini and slid into the seat. "I've already thought about ditching your arse out here if you were a minute longer," Harry declared as she started the engine just as her friend slid into the passenger's seat beside her.

"Cut me some slack, woman," He huffed good-naturedly. "I was in the library with Angela," He tried to remark offhandedly but it was ruined with the blush staining his cheeks.

Harry's eyebrows rose and disappeared behind her bangs as she turned a smirk towards a cringing but blushing Ben. Just as she reversed and managed to get out of the parking lot unscathed with her infamous jerky driving which scared the crap out of Ben, she finally voiced out what was bothering her.

"And while you were busy mooning and blushing after Miss Weber," She drawled out, earning herself a reproachful glare. "I am currently going mental over the fact that someone managed to override the charms," Harry revealed lowly with an undercurrent of wariness in her voice.

"Really? Was it a witch or a wizard?" Ben questioned with cautiously. The only reason that he had dominated the notice-me-not charms was because he used it enough to notice it. That was usually the problems with wizards or witches who relied on the spell. Though, to be fair on Harry's part, it took him a week and accidentally landing on top of her during Gym class to even tell that it had been there in the first place.

"A vampire," Harry admitted with a frown, disliking the idea. "It's the mind-reader that you warned me about,"

"Well, vampires _are_ magical creatures," The boy conceded, albeit uncomfortably. "Though, the charms worked on them outstandingly for almost three months now, and it might have worn off since their magic got used to your magic. Was there any direct contact?"

"The prat bumped into me," Her frown deepened severely before her head whipped to him. "Are you telling me that the effect nullified since my magic acknowledged him?" She asked incredulously with a healthy dose of disbelief as she turned her stare back on the road, much to the boy's relief.

"Notice-me-not charms usually work that way," Ben shrugged in return. "Since the spell is a rudimentary paradigm of defence wards, it usually just needs a magical signature to recognize it and key them into it. That charm is invalidated when the surrounding _magical _people under it has been put into direct contact with its core, which in this case is the caster, which is _you_, and will then keep recognizing it since their magic would keep comprehending the signature."

"And you're only telling me this _now_?" She demanded with a glare, her green eyes on him once again.

"Eyes on the road!" He snapped in slight panic and foreboding dread. And only relaxing when she did as he said, the car taking a dangerous swerve as it turned a corner. "God, woman, you should never have been given a car!" Ben barked out in annoyance.

"You're quite knowledgeable in Charms which may have been a good thing if you actually use it to help me," Harry bit out as her hands tightened around the steering wheel in aggravation, of course, nothing went according to plan when it came to her.

"Charms is my favourite subject and I thought that you're already aware of it," Ben rolled his eyes, the girl preferred cloaking herself within those spells without actually knowing its full use.

"That's not actually the case now, is it?" Harry remarked dryly.

"Was there anything else I should worry about?" The boy stared at the now blushing girl.

"Well, I just noticed how cute the new student is," She shrugged, uncomfortable. "And I really wanted to tell Cullen to sod off elsewhere. I don't know what's eating the bloke but he practically scared the wits out of the poor girl," She shook her head almost patronizingly. Even with her new crush on the new girl, it just rubbed on Harry the wrong way, being reminded of timid Hufflepuffs and prideful, antagonistic, sneering Slytherins. Thankfully, Malfoy had learned to tone down after the war.

"Do I really want to know?" Ben sighed exasperatedly, too used to her personality and antics.

Her nose wrinkled in annoyance.

"Considering how he bumped into me a while ago, I would say that he really had some issues," She commented wryly.

"And you don't–"

"Rubbish," She cut him off with a snap. "Utter rubbish,"

Ben laughed.

.

.

.

Harry wasn't sure what really happened but for some reason, she could feel the eyes of Cullen watching her the next day at the parking lot.

She wasn't really certain about what captured the bloke's attention but she sure as hell wouldn't let it get to her. After all, being under the scrutiny of the Wizardry World for the entirety of her stay there gave her that much practice.

Though, it was a different story altogether when she entered English class for second period and realized that, yes, her seat had always been beside Edward Cullen and _yes_, he was now very much aware of her presence beside him. She had been thoroughly fine with being ignored as if she was just another classroom decoration from those first few weeks and months in the class. So, it wasn't really her fault when she grew uncomfortable and annoyed at the attention.

Her grip on her pen tightened, wanting nothing but to stab the object into the vampire's piercing topaz eyes.

She wasn't exactly convinced if it was enough to kill him but stopping him from staring would do.

So, ignoring him with all her might, she focused her attention solely on Mr. Mason. And blimey, why hadn't she noticed the startling resemblance that the man had with Slughorn? They both had stout figures with a round belly, the same irritating moustache, and overly cheerful disposition when it came to favourites–Cullen seemed to get irritated with the latter. And, wouldn't Hermione just be glad that she finally deigned it worth it to take notes in class?

Well, anything to take no notice of the vampire, and she was already pleased.

When the bell finally rang, Harry was glad for having great reflexes earned from Quidditch and was out of the classroom in record time. All that concentration was making her crave for her beloved Treacle Tarts though.

Government, for third period, and Trigonometry, for fourth, went by without much incident since Cullen wasn't in those classes. At least, _that_ Cullen, since _Alice_ Cullen took Trig with her and had _taken notice_ of Harry's existence in the back, twirling as the small vampire did so, and winking at her with an all too-knowing grin that honestly sent shivers down her spine.

It might've been cute if Alice had acted as if she didn't exist.

She seriously had to schedule an appointment with Ben and discuss the full extent and process of those charms. There should be a valid explanation as to why they suddenly weren't working. It really was suspicious and there was something going on here. And maybe, they could invite Hermione too since it had been the bushy haired witch's design for the modifications that was applied in the spells.

Though, she almost walked into the new student on the way to lunch and Harry had to hasten her steps to get away before she made a fool out of herself. To her dismay, Isabella Swan didn't really notice her due to the charms at work. She wished that it had worked on Cullen instead of Swan.

As soon as she saw Ben on his way to the cafeteria with the well-known band of sycophants (namely, Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley), Harry didn't even think twice about grabbing her friend's collar and pulling him in the opposite direction. Not only did she need to discuss the suspicion against the Cullens, preferably outside of vampiric hearing range, but she wanted to talk to him without his other friends crowding around them. Sure, they paid her no mind, but she really hadn't been that good in dealing with them when they gossiped.

Said boy yelped as he stumbled after Harry who was busy dragging him away and therefore, did not notice the narrowing of topaz eyes in their direction.

Harry pulled Ben to her usual eating place by the bleachers within the gymnasium. Not only did she get free-time here without disturbance, she could also watch the muggles while they were playing sports. And if there was one thing that Harry loved, it was sports–either Quidditch or muggle-wise.

"Hey! What's the big deal?" Ben whined as she calmly deposited him on a vacant seat just near the double doors to the gymnasium.

"The charms are not working," Harry stated bluntly and to the point. "At least, they're not working on the Cullens," She wasn't entirely sure about it since she had only dealt with Alice and Edward but if anything, it might have already applied to the rest of the family. Maybe it was a coven thing?

Ben actually straightened up at that.

"Really?" He questioned curiously. "How can you tell?"

"Alice Cullen winked at _me_ during Trigonometry. She never glanced in my direction before," Harry admitted apprehensively, her green eyes narrowing pensively.

"Uhm, not to be rude, but isn't that usually a good thing? A beautiful chick actually gave you the time of the day?" Ben teased with a grin, obviously enjoying the mortification and blush on the girl's face. "Don't tell me that you actually set your sights strai–"

"She saw through the charm, Ben," Harry insisted with trepidation colouring her voice, effectively changing the subject despite the persistent blush on her cheeks.

"Well, I don't really know what to say since I've never dealt with vampires personally," The boy shrugged in discomfort, an uneasy look on his face. "Maybe you shouldn't have used those charms when you came to Forks," He pointed out hesitantly.

Harry frowned as she settled beside her friend heavily.

"I-I really dislike attention, _loathe_ it actually. I just wanted to stay anonymous, you know? Where I came from, I had no choice but to bloody endure the spotlight. And knowing that I can actually do something about it when I arrive here is just too much of a temptation to pass up. I didn't actually realize that I'd be dealing with vampires in _muggle_ school. Not to mention, after all the trouble I went through the American Ministry just so I could perform the magic within muggle vicinity..." She groaned as she put her head on her hands, now realizing the full impact of her actions that Hermione had kept harassing her about.

'Of course, nothing goes right for bloody, fucking, _Potter_,' She thought bitterly to herself.

"Well, you could stop applying them and let them wear off slowly?" Ben tried to suggest, his voice sympathetic.

Harry would've punched him if it wasn't actually a plausible idea. But the boy forgot the testosterone-filled males that practically occupied at least half of the population and Harry knew from background observation just how hormonal those blokes were. Just thinking about it made her shiver.

Smirking wryly to herself, she shook her head as she realized that she sounded like a man-hating bitch. Ron was already on his way to that conclusion, though.

It was one of the reasons why she had told them about Ben Cheney. Who was a healthy teenaged _male_ and very much over the moon about Angela Weber.

"At least, your crush will then have time to see you," Ben chuckled and continued to do so even when Harry punched him lightly on the upper arm in embarrassment, a dark blush staining her cheeks as she did so.

"Sod off," She growled at him.

"You know? You would've been actually really cute if you stop acting like a boy. If I didn't know any better, I'm actually talking to a dude right now!" The boy laughed at her, his eyes glittering in good humour and amusement.

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

Yeah, why couldn't she have been just a boy and save her all the trouble of dealing with this kind of things?

Honestly, she was one screwed up bugger.

.

.

.

* * *

_TBC..._ (I hope)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thank you for the wonderful reviews! It honestly surprised me and made me happy. Though, I do apologize for forgetting about putting up warnings for the story. Some readers were repulsed by the hints of femslash and I didn't mean to offend them. On a happier note, I really thank the readers for their support of this story. It made my day!

So, enjoy this second chapter.

**Warning: **There will be some **hints** of FemSlash. (This isn't going to be all about it, just _part_ of the plot) And for those who are queasy, there will be some _hints or vague mentions_ about the Red Wave or _montlies_ in regards to the female gender and anatomy. So if you can't stomach it, (it's only mild but I just want to express the warning in case I'm scolded over it again) please, skip that part if you can.

**Pairing(s):** FemHarryPotter/EdwardCullen, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett, Esme/Carlisle, Ben/Angela (These are the pairings for now, there will be more later on).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) or Twilight (Stephenie Meyer)

* * *

Chapter II

.

.

When fifth period for Biology after lunch finally came, Harry was hard-pressed not to walk into the classroom with her wand out.

Seriously, all the glaring Cullen was giving her every time they happened to be within each other's vicinity brought forth her paranoid instincts.

Instead, she tried to appear nonchalant as she went to her customary seat at the back with Matthew Lawrence as her seatmate.

Even though she was leery about sitting beside a guy, it helped that Matt, or as how his friends called him, was gay and currently in a relationship with a senior, Gregor Reed. And although the prejudice wasn't as strong or pronounced in the school, the reputation greatly helped in keeping other guys away and the girls were kind of confused how to take it in so they settled for merely observing from afar.

So, Harry was just slightly hesitant in lowering the charms around him instead of the full-blown certainty that she shouldn't. It helped that the guy knew what they were doing in Biology and Harry could just refer to him whenever she had difficulty during the lesson.

Matt was soft-spoken with short curly brown hair and small lean build. He was the kind of guy that everyone relied on if he wasn't gay. Harry might've befriended him but Matt mostly hung out with Gregor and Gregor, although openly affectionate to his boyfriend, hung around jocks and cheerleaders and Harry had enough of superficial people from Hogwarts.

Speaking of Biology, her green eyes tentatively shifted to the girl beside the current annoyance of her high school life (since no one could usurp Draco Malfoy's place as the bane of her _existence_) and was rewarded with a side view as Swan quietly chatted with Weber who was situated on a table beside the new student's. Swan had doe-like chestnut brown eyes. And that only earned her additional brownie points in Harry's book.

Harry liked does since it reminded her of her father whose animagus form was a stag.

She grudgingly tore her gaze away from the cute girl to Cullen who was now trying his best to shrink away from Swan. From the decidedly half-constipated look on his face, Harry might have thought that he was going to be sick. If vampires could get sick.

When Mr. Banner finally arrived, silence permeated the air as the man started the lesson. Harry tried not to let her eyes shift to the new girl or Cullen since not even magic could recreate her grade should she decide not to pay attention. Seriously, the last time that she took science had been seven years ago back in primary school. So, it was not surprising when she had a hard time keeping up with the discussion–_mitosis, cell division, chromosome_–but she was already satisfied with the experiment that would be conducted next week since she had Matt as a partner.

It might have been unethical but she got used to it when she and Ron relied on Hermione for theoretical work back in their school days.

The lesson was utterly boring in her opinion. At least, it wasn't worse than Binn's where it used to drive even Hermione, the ever enthusiastic learner, nuts. But she sort of wished that Ron was here so she had someone to play Hangman with. She also missed Quidditch.

At the thought, she perked up. She might be able to convince Ben to go to Seattle with her this weekend. There was a local Quidditch pitch there and maybe they could go with some flying.

Without meaning to, her gaze went back to Swan.

Harry wouldn't lie to herself and knew that she was attracted to the new student. The thought alone made her mind wander back to Ben's suggestion. She could let the charms wear off slightly on their own. It would only mean that people would then actively take notice of her but they would feel as if she had always been there, which she was.

She just didn't know if she was ready to really interact with the school or town population. She practically lived within this town isolated.

There was also the fact that the vampires were now aware of her. She didn't know about the Cullens but most vampires were leery or antagonistic against wizards or witches. And Harry wasn't really looking forward into battling any magical creatures when she came here to unwind and have a break.

But if the Cullens grew aware that it had been her doing as to why they hadn't been made aware of her existence, they might take her as a threat so Harry would resolutely avoid their crowd as much as possible. No matter how gorgeous Rosalie Hale was, being sucked dry wouldn't be worth it. She would ask Hermione for some books regarding vampires and magical treaties that she should be aware of, just in case she found herself in trouble, or if troubled found her.

Maybe she would also start to slowly release the spells to avoid any complications. But that was still up for later.

When class was finally dismissed, she quickly made her way out. Cullen had beaten her to it and was distancing himself from the classroom as much as a vampire dared with inhuman speed. That was one thing that made Harry suspicious as her gazed flicked to Swan's direction for a moment. There must be something about the girl that was driving the vampire up the wall. Though, she would have to see if Swan had that same effect on the other vampires.

Then, her green eyes caught sight of Swan as she stumbled over empty air, blushing, as she quietly caught up to Weber, obviously embarrassed. The incident reminded her of Neville, when he was still that clumsy, timid kid. Though, the quiet way she seemed to blend in with everyone and how she seemed to shy away from too much speculation and notice fascinated Harry to no end. It was like watching another version of herself, to be honest. As much as she liked Swan, it was decidedly creepy.

She shook her head and headed to her last class for the day, which just happened to be History. Seeing how Swan dealt with everything head on made Harry think on some things. Where was that famed Gryffindor courage that she was known for?

It was as she stepped into the classroom for her final subject that she felt _it_. Complete with the surge of dread and utter horror.

Her lower abdomen started to twinge with pain.

Oh _Merlin_, she absolutely hated being a girl, how did Hermione deal with _this_?

.

.

.

Harry had convinced Ben to drive for her on the way to her house in exchange for lowering the charm's effects tomorrow. The boy would have made a fine student between Slytherin and Ravenclaw from the way that he had managed to coerce her into agreeing. It was just so he could finally introduce her to his clique of friends. Though, the decision was mostly based on the fact that she could risk a car accident if she drove, considering the now familiar pains in her lower abdomen.

As soon as she got home, she had desperately taken a hot shower and dug for the 'things' that Hermione had generously bought for her.

Harry could still remember the embarrassment of that one time, buying her own ones from a local convenient store in London, and promptly making a humiliation out of herself. She was a _girl_ and there was nothing wrong with buying those things, the woman behind the register had tried to pacify her. But it didn't eliminate the fact that she had felt very violated for even asking about what types would be best and comfortable (or as comfortable as it could get). She could still remember the questions the woman had pestered her with (physically _personal_) in order for her to choose the right ones.

She didn't even know how the conversation went from how to use the bloody things to her supposed sex life!

The only reason that she hadn't just grabbed the nearest thing that she could get her hands on just so she could be done with it was Hermione's constant nagging. Harry was a bloody girl and should take care of herself since according to her bushy haired friend, girls were most sensitive at a time like this. Harry thought before that by sensitive, it meant _emotionally_, not like _this_. And this was the time of the month that terrified her the most. It was uncomfortable, painful, and making her feel so self-conscious around people.

So self-conscious to the point that she always filtered the air around her with a spell to prevent any scent.

Even now, she couldn't help but think that girls were bloody confusing. And completely barmy. No wonder they were so ferocious, she thought with disbelief. Though, she completely missed the irony of how it applied to her.

The next day, she had woken up a bit later than usual due to how tired she had felt the night before. Even with the help of pain-relieving potions, there were still twinges of pain from time to time. So, she had hastily done her morning routine, barely remembering to leave some food for Orion, before leaving the house and consequently forgetting her potions for the day. She had, once again, magically filtered the air around her, and almost crash into another car while parking her Lamborghini in the parking lot.

Though, since she was late, she didn't have the unfortunate luck of seeing Cullen. She had been relieved for that moment of reprieve. Which was short-lived by third period. She had managed to avoid and ignore the glaring vampire during English. But that was only because she was busy about not focusing on the twinges of pain.

And she discovered mistake number one when she dug for some pain-relieving potions from her backpack. And found none. Bloody hell, she thought miserably.

She couldn't even recall what had been discussed during Government. But she persisted as she went through Trigonometry. If there was anything that hadn't changed, Harry was stubborn to a fault and didn't know the meaning of 'rest' and relied on the 'I'm fine' department.

Ben had passed by her on the way to Trigonometry and had stared at her worriedly. Typically, she had waved it off and stated instead that she would meet him for lunch. But the boy was determined, if anything, and managed to persuade her that he would fetch her after her class. It was endearing, in a sense, since she was mildly reminded of Hermione who wouldn't take no for an answer when it came to her health.

Trigonometry had been some horrible distant nightmare. The pain had subsided somewhat into dull aches that developed into painful cramps from time to time. But Harry had handled worse, or so she insisted as she gritted her teeth and concentrated on the discussion.

Since the feminine periods had been suspended due to the blood magic that her mother had used in order to make her a boy, the consequent periods were painful and a little excruciating than it would be for any normal female. It had gotten better in the following two years but there were just those particular months when it was worse. Unfortunately, it included this month. And she was dreading it.

Mister Varner only replayed their discussion last meeting, thankfully, in order to make sure that they all understood since they would be having a long test about it next week.

So, by the end of the class, she was really eager to get out of the lessons even only for an hour. Lunch had never sounded so wonderful to her before. The pain was still there but hours had already passed and she had already gotten accustomed on how to ignore it.

"Are you alright?" A soft, melodious voice asked and Harry had to look up from where she was fixing her things. Her green eyes met wide curious topaz eyes.

Despite herself, she went rigid.

"I'm fine," She nodded tersely as she went back to arranging her stuff, avoiding the other's gaze.

"You look pale," Alice Cullen responded thoughtfully. "And you're hands are trembling,"

"Just under the weather, I guess," Harry muttered under her breath but refusing to look up, fully aware that the other girl could perfectly hear her.

"You're not very talkative, are you?" The vampire chirped and the raven haired girl got the impression that she was grinning.

"Not really," She answered noncommittally.

"That's too bad," Alice stated almost despondently and Harry finally looked up just to see the smaller girl pouting.

Harry smiled at her wryly.

"You'll get used to it," She nodded again to the vampire as she tiredly walked around her, ignoring the twinges of pain with every step. Poppy had warned her that it might take another few months before this stage went past its uncomfortable level, considering how it had been forced into a grounding halt when she was still a 'boy'.

Just as she reached the doorway, a voice yelled after her.

"Edward doesn't hate you, you know?" Harry stared over her shoulder just to see Alice Cullen giving her a fierce but genuine look.

"I never said he does," She felt the need to point out.

After all, she only encountered the bloke once and he seemed suspicious of her. The next two times that she came across him (yesterday and today in English), he was glaring at her for all he was worth. She had chalked it up that he suspected something about her and... her notice-me-not charms.

Alice blinked before smiling with that knowing look in her eyes that never failed to disturb Harry.

"You're a mystery, Harrisa Evans," The vampire breathed out in a way that reminded her awfully of her friend, Luna. "I'll be watching!" She winked at Harry almost meaningfully.

Somehow, Harry knew that there was something ominous about the latter declaration.

.

.

.

"Do I have to do this?"

"Of course,"

"I can't bloody back out?"

There was a sigh of irritation and she was rewarded with a glare for her efforts.

"No, you can't,"

Harry sighed as she let herself be dragged to the cafeteria by one determined Ben Cheney. She had tried to go out of Trig class unnoticed (with the charm's effects lowered as per Ben's suggestion to avoid further suspicion with the vampires) but the wizard had spotted her almost immediately as if he had anticipated her move.

Thankfully, the pains had dulled into a bearable level. And Harry hoped that it would stay that way for the rest of the day until she could get a hold of her potions.

"I know the way to the cafeteria, you know?" Harry grumbled as she tugged her elbow out of Ben's hold.

"Well, you get some strange idea sometimes. Better be safe than sorry," He shrugged at her with a wide grin. "Besides, Mike's been _dying_ to meet you. Anything to know about Ben's 'mysterious female friend'," He rolled his eyes at the moniker.

"Why isn't he bloody dead yet, then? It'll make things much easier," She mused with a lopsided smile.

Ben burst out laughing.

When they entered the cafeteria, Harry was hard-pressed not to reinforce the charms. People didn't really spare her any glance, a proof that she had successfully blended in even with the lowered effects, and she couldn't help the relief that flooded her system.

She fought the urge to cringe when Crowley, Newton, and Yorkie's eyes immediately zoned on her form.

It reminded her of that time when Ernie McMillan had tried to flirt with her in Diagon Alley once before her sixth year when Ginny had effectively conned her into going in her true gender. She couldn't quite look at Ernie in the eye at school then.

Jessica Stanley was eyeing her calculatingly and with a certain gleam in her eye that Harry was certain that she wouldn't like.

She fought the impulse to scowl at the girl, Lauren Mallory, who was glaring back at her and reminded her of Pansy Parkinson for some reason.

"Hey, Ben, finally decided to introduce your friend?" Mike Newton called out with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows, making Harry rather appalled. The blonde boy then stood up and swaggered to her, rather reminiscent to Malfoy, and stood in front of her with his hand held out. "So, after months of evading us, you finally show your rather... _beautiful_ self?" He grinned after giving her a rather obvious once-over.

Harry swore that she would take a very thorough shower when she got home later. She felt violated.

"Harrisa Evans," She nodded curtly, not even bothering to take the blonde's hand.

"I'm Mike Newton," He grinned widely as if to charm her but he did have the grace to look embarrassed when she didn't shake his hand.

She blinked in surprise when a tall tan male pushed Newton out of the way.

"Don't mind him, sweetheart," He smiled at her brightly. "Tyler Crowley, at your service," He gave a dramatic bow.

"I'm Eric Yorkie," A male with greasy hair and a rather bad case of acne interrupted and smiled.

Harry's eyebrow twitched. This was why she didn't want to broadcast that she was a bloody girl. Different tossers were crawling out of the woodwork faster than she could say Firebolt. She took a subtle step back beside Ben, the only sane male in her opinion.

Even Ben seemed to be exasperated and rather annoyed at his friend's antics.

"Well, as I was saying," Ben drawled out dryly as he gently pushed Harry around the boys and to where the other girls were. "This is my 'mysterious'," He made an exaggerated quotation mark with his fingers. "friend that I've been telling you guys. The one who always drags me away from under your noses before,"

"You could've been more courteous," Harry hissed to him under her breath.

"I could have," Ben nodded seriously. "But you're not exactly a stellar example either," The current undertone in his voice made her wince. Of course, she hadn't been exactly that welcoming to his friends either despite agreeing to this.

She blamed the mood swing.

"The redhead is Jessica Stanley," Ben pointed to Stanley who merely smiled politely. "Lauren Mallory," The blonde girl outright scowled at her. "Isabella Swan," Harry smiled at the brunette who shyly returned it. "And Angela Weber," He tried to introduce the girl he fancied nonchalantly but Harry was close enough to notice the light blush on his cheeks. Weber looked uncertain, almost sad even, but she managed a genuine smile.

Ben shooed the guys away and had Harry seated between Weber and him. She instantly understood his motive. _The git..._

"You've been attending this school for a while now, right?" Stanley questioned bluntly and to the point.

"Yes," Harry answered. "Since November,"

"So, what were you doing? I haven't really seen much of you here," Mallory cut in rather petulantly, earning her a glare from Ben.

Stanley elbowed the blonde lightly.

"Don't mind Lauren," The redhead smiled. "So, are you and Ben an item?"

Silence permeated the table.

Harry was staring at Stanley in shock, horrified, while Ben burst out into fits of startled laughter at the mere notion.

"So, are you or are you not?" The redhead demanded in irritation.

"Of course not, Jess," Ben laughed as he wiped a tear that leaked out from his eye. "Oh, that is _so_ funny, I haven't laughed like this in _ages_," He chortled as he stared at Harry's still aghast expression at the sheer mention of it.

Though, the relief in Weber's eyes managed to pierce through Harry's disbelief.

Green eyes gleamed.

Shifting subconsciously on her seat, she subtly tried to cradle her aching abdomen and fought the urge to succumb to her laughter at the irony of what she had just learned. Laughing meant pain at the moment, unfortunately, since Ben had a lot to pay for in her opinion. The bloke was head over heels for a girl who actually liked him back, _without even knowing it_!

"So, you're British then?" Stanley continued her impromptu 'interrogation'. "I mean, the accent," She clarified at Harry's inquiring look.

"I... grew up in England," Harry didn't want to sound snappish, from the way the redhead recoiled at the unexpected tone, but she easily got defensive when questions got a little too personal. "Sorry, most people already asked," She tried to sound apologetic, she really did, but the girl's rather demanding questions rubbed her off the wrong way.

"So, I think that's enough introduction," Ben cut in, sensing the tension from his fellow magic user. "And our food isn't going to walk on their own here, now, are they?" He grinned at the group, a certain gleeful quality to his voice.

"Sure," Newton shrugged as he stood up from his chair, already heading for the line. "What about you, Evans?" He asked, not unkindly, as he looked over his shoulder.

Harry suddenly felt queasy as her abdomen cramped painfully for a second.

"I don't think I really want to right now," She responded quietly, and this time, she did sound apologetic and meant it. Despite the expected male hormones working for the male portion of Ben's friends, they weren't exactly unreceptive, if anything, they were surprisingly friendly and welcoming, if a bit horribly flirtatious. They reminded her of Dean, Seamus, and even Ron. They're teenagers. Normal. It still seemed surreal now that she _really_ looked at it.

Newton's blue eyes flashed with concern but didn't push it as he shrugged once again and got on the line. Crowley gave her an inquisitive look but followed after his friend and the two became engaged in some animated conversation.

The girls followed after with Yorkie at a sedate pace but not before they gave her and Ben some curious looks.

"I told you that they're not that bad," Ben murmured quietly, grin firmly in place. "You're the one who's overreacting,"

"I guess," Harry shrugged noncommittally.

"Are you sure that you're fine?" Ben finally asked as his lips tilted down into a frown of concern. "You look like you're going to be _sick_, seriously,"

"It's none of your business, mate," Harry whispered as she avoided his gaze. "This is something that's out of your league," _And out of mine too, come to think of it,_ she mused internally.

Ben stared at her piercingly for a moment. Then, he stood up and patted her shoulder before trotting off after his friends.

Well, as much as she wanted to tell her friend, she couldn't really tell him that she was currently having _girl_ problems and it's also making her life hell, now, could she? It was bad enough that she had to deal with it in front of others but she would never admit it in front of a boy. Not even Ron.

.

.

.

Alice huffed as she stared at her 'brother'.

"Edward, would you stop glaring at her?" She demanded in annoyance just as the male tore his glaring eyes away from Evans. "People are starting to notice and I don't exactly know why you feel the need to do so," She stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I... can't fully read her thoughts," The bronze haired vampire admitted with frustration. "Sometimes, I can catch some gist of it but that's only when she's directly thinking about it,"

"But, isn't it the same for... Swan?" Jasper hesitantly pointed out.

At the mention of the other human, Edward's topaz eyes darkened slightly as his lips pursed into a tight line. The subject of his singer was still a sore topic and the bronze haired vampire had to hunt almost every night to be able to get a firm hold over his thirst and had a long talk with Carlisle about singers.

For a moment, it looked like he wouldn't be answering the question.

"No, it isn't," He answered reluctantly as he avoided meeting any of his siblings' gazes.

_Edward? Is she a threat?_ Jasper thought to him firmly, voice already wary.

"Well, is she a threat?" Rosalie unknowingly repeated the blonde male's question out loud as Emmett slung an arm around her shoulder to calm her agitation. An uneasy silence permeated the air as Edward stoically remained quiet.

"Bro, what do you mean it isn't the same?" Emmett decided to get back to the heart of the matter.

"She's human," Edward stated resolutely.

_Of course, she is. I can hear the _human_'s heartbeat even from here._ Rosalie thought sarcastically and he gritted his teeth at her, returning her glare back darkly.

_Well, humans have these things called heartbeat and she doesn't smell like dog._ Emmett offered with a bit of humour in his thoughts. _No offense, bro, we can't really tell where you_'_re going with this unless you tell us, we can't read minds._

Unlike you had been left unsaid but Edward frowned at the larger vampire.

"What Edward means, Em," Alice interjected as she directed an apologetic glance towards the bronze haired vampire. "Evans _is_ human but she doesn't smell like food," She stated for the others' benefit since they didn't have the fortune, or misfortune (depending on how you look at it), of sharing classes with Harrisa Evans. They looked surprised at her opinion and even tested its validity by subtly sniffing the air.

Evans' smell was there but not... appetizing, they noted with astonishment.

"And I can't exactly tell if she's a real threat or not," Edward added as he sent a brief glare towards said girl.

"Well, that explains it," Emmett shrugged. "I meant on how different it is. You can't give any solid opinions about this girl yet while you want to tear Swan apart. Good going, bro," He grinned as he gave a thumbs-up to the other vampire.

Edward didn't answer as he glared again at the aforementioned girl only to be smacked behind the head by an irate Alice. He directed his glare at her.

"You shouldn't do that, Edward," The pixie-like vampire scolded. "You really shouldn't, or else, you would _regret_ it,"

There was a meaningful undertone in her statement and he dove in her mind, just to cringe at the wide varying selection of lingerie. He didn't need to see that. And judging from Alice's vindictive, if not patronizing, stare, she knew that all too well.

Frowning, he opted to listen to the conversation taking across from the other side of the cafeteria instead.

"I told you that they're not that bad," He heard the male that was always with Evans murmur quietly. "You're the one who's overreacting," Edward fought a scoff at that statement. He wouldn't call it overreacting but rather justified since he knew how horrible the others were, especially with gossip.

"I guess," Evans replied back indifferently, a strain in her voice that made his brows furrow.

"Are you sure that you're fine?" The other asked softly, a note of concern in the voice. "You look like you're going to be _sick_, seriously," There was an attempt at humour within the words but were shrouded by the worry. Edward had to grudgingly agree. Evans appeared as if she would collapse any second and writhe in pain on the floor last time he saw her for English. He didn't know the problem but she really _did_ look ill.

"It's none of your business, mate," The infuriating girl responded, an underlying embarrassment in her statement. "This is something that's out of your league," _And out of mine too, come to think of it,_ he heard the subdued thought that almost sounded stifled.

He wondered if it had anything to do with how she had weaved through the town undetected or why she didn't smell like food.

Trying to get a clue within her mind, all he saw was a flash of red before the thoughts became too muddled to be even recognised.

If he raised his head, he would've seen the amused glint in Alice's eyes.

.

.

.

"Here," A soft voice shyly said.

Harry blinked as a Styrofoam cup full of steaming hot chocolate invaded her vision. Following the hand that was holding it, she was surprised to see that it was Swan who was clutching it. The brunette was eyeing her expectantly. Almost dubiously, she accepted it without thought.

"It helps," Swan added gently, her eyes roaming around for possible eavesdroppers. "For your _problem_, I mean," She stated with a hint of understanding in her voice.

"Y-You can tell?" Harry questioned in surprise, her hand tightening around the cup.

The other girl looked slightly embarrassed.

While the their other 'friends' were still in line getting some food, Swan had come back here immediately with a soda, the chocolate drink, and two sandwiches. Harry suddenly understood that the other girl had come back earlier in hopes of not having to give the drink and consulting her about her problem with the others around.

Perhaps, her observation had been correct and Swan didn't like the attention. And, therefore, understood Harry on some level.

"I know the signs," Swan admitted with a small smile. "I'm a girl, too, and I'm sure Angela saw it too,"

"She did?" Harry asked faintly.

Swan nodded mutely, a blush on her cheeks.

Harry felt a smile on her lips, surprised at the sudden thoughtfulness.

"Thanks," She said, her voice full of gratitude, and absolutely meant it as she took careful sips of the hot drink. Somehow, she was reminded of Neville strongly. At the thought, her smile widened wistfully.

The girl wasn't only attractive outwardly, it seemed that it also had spread inwardly.

Hermione had warned her about not being too dependent on pain-relieving potions since the experience might be unbearable if the concoction wasn't available. But as she felt the warmth spreading within her, the pain began to abate somewhat and she brightened at Swan.

The day was salvageable after all.

Ben's idea might not have been so bad, too.

.

.

.

Kingsley looked over Narcissa Malfoy's letter and hummed. Glancing at an amused Hermione Granger, he also couldn't help the gleeful mirth that surged within him. These reports would help, they knew, and would give the bushy haired witch's errant friend something on her hands to work on. Harry Potter might be 'on leave' according to the Wizardry World's knowledge but some selected few knew that _Harrisa_ Potter had migrated to America in order to escape the risk of anyone finding out her secret.

Perhaps, the girl would be pleased to visit one of the well-hidden Black Ancestral Manors at the outskirts of Forks and, _perhaps_, would enjoy a mystery on her hands. He agreed with Granger that Potter had gone too idle. Not that they didn't want to give their world's hero a break but they all knew that trouble always seemed to find its way back to her, intentionally or unintentionally. So, instead of letting it happen, they would hand over some assignment to occupy her time.

After all, anything that had to do with the Riddle name, would surely pique the girl's undying curiosity.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC..


End file.
